


The Sound of Frozen Ground

by lucidscreamer



Series: War of the Gods [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Backstory, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mars, Teenagers, Yami is a Kaiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: After his parents' divorce, fifteen year old Yami Kaiba spends a rare weekend with his father.(Takes place in the same universe as "Chariots of the Gods".)
Relationships: Yami Yuugi & Original Male Character(s)
Series: War of the Gods [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/24056
Kudos: 5





	The Sound of Frozen Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.
> 
> Prompts:  
> 61\. "I'm sorry." (100 YGO Themes)  
> 027\. Parents (AU 100)  
> 01\. Guilt (10 Hurt/Comforts - Gen #7 Table)  
> 11\. when pigs fly (30 Sci-Fi)

A month after his parents' divorce was final, Yami's father took him for a ski weekend at one of the polar resorts on Mars. 

Kazuki Kaiba unplugged from his corporate responsibilities was enough of a rarity that even their chauffeur had given them the side-eye several times on the trip from the mansion to the spaceport. The attendant on the KCI shuttle kept stopping by their seats as if expecting an order to connect to the company servers even though the trip was a short hop in jump-gate terms. Yami hid his amusement and let his father engage him in small talk about school and Yami's latest motocross event and absolutely no mention of Yami's mother.

In the three days they spent on Mars, Yami shared more meals with his father than he had in the entire previous month. 

At the resort, the two of them explored the trails together, breathing the crisp air and silent but for the crunch of snow beneath their boots. In the stillness of the mountain, somehow the silence felt companionable rather than accusatory.

Yami and his father hit the slopes together, racing one another through fresh powder with gourmet hot chocolate (paid for by the loser, of course) the prize for winning the day.

Yami was fifteen and (in hindsight) wrapped up in his own world, but even then he had seen the trip for what it was: an awkward apology for the dissolution of their family.


End file.
